scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Future Dilemma
|monsters=Robotic Gnomes The Robot Hound |previous = Get a Life |next = The Gods of Egypt part 1}} Future Dilemma is the third episode of the first season in Scooby-Doo! Terror Time. Premise At a futuristic palace, strange things have been happening... Synopsis Two men are standing in a theme park, outside a futuristic palace. It's a sunny day, one man has black hair and is dressed and grey and the other man is dressed in white with blonde hair. The black-haired one tells the other to go into the palace. The other man does. He hears a noise. "Gnomes haunt the palace," a voice says. The man asks what he means by tiny statues haunting the palace. The voice says he means the other kind of gnomes. Short robots that look like people with beards walk towards him. One picks up a shovel and swings it at the man, everything blacks out. The gang arrives at a theme park based on the future. Scooby and Shaggy go into Future Foods. They meet Derick, a cook there. He says he hates when he cooks with apples, it makes him sick for some reason. But people ask for Future Apples a lot, so Derick is sick a few times a day. Derick wishes the park would shut down and he could get revenge. A man dressed in black with black hair, a black cape, a purple colored hat covering his eyes with a sword on his shirt pushes Scooby and Shaggy away. He asks for a Future Apple. Derick soon returns with one. "Here you are_" Derick begins. "Name's Zeke," the man says. He grabs the apple and walks off. Zeke laughs evilly and tosses the apple at Derick's face without eating a bite. Scooby and Shaggy ask for a Future Cake. Zeke hands them a cool looking cake with a glowing candle. They pay for it and eat the cake. By the time they find Fred, Daphne, and Velma, its afternoon. Scooby and Shaggy tell their friends about their encounter with Zeke. Velma says they should go the Future Palace of Awesomeness, the most famous thing at the park. A woman named Alice greets them. She asks the gang if they'd like a tour. The gang says no and Alice sighs. The palace is gigantic and Fred suggests they split up and meet back in an hour. Scooby and Shaggy go into a room where food is being created with a machine. Suddenly, a robot gnome appears. He shoots lasers out of his eyes and destroys the machine. Scooby and Shaggy run away. They soon bump into a man and a woman. The man is short and fat and the woman is tall and skinny. They are Mr. and Mrs. Future, the owners of the theme park. Mr. Future explains his helpful robotic gnomes have turned into evil robotic gnomes. He and Mrs. Future vanish from sight. Scooby jumps into Shaggy's arms, more gnomes are coming! Meanwhile, Fred, Daphne, and Velma are walking around the palace. Fred points out a room labeled: Helpful Gnome Storage. They go inside. There is a warning sign that says the gnomes have gone crazy. The robot gnomes turn on and start shooting lasers out of their hands. Fred, Daphne, and Velma run away. The robot gnomes look at each other, nod, and chase Fred and the girls. Fred says they won't escape unless they hide. Daphne points out some hay. They see a hollow square of hay and dive in. Computers are inside the hollow hay. Velma says the gnomes are controlled from there. Scooby and Shaggy wake up to find themselves in a pure white room. They see gnomes coming towards them. Shaggy shakes his head and the gnomes fall over. Robot gnomes across the palace break. Shaggy wonders what happened. Fred, Daphne, and Velma appear. They grab Scooby and Shaggy and take them outside of the palace. Velma says she can find out who's controlling the gnomes. She presses a button on a remote control. The rest of the gang follows her. Suddenly, a robot gnome that didn't get turned off grabs the remote and runs away. Velma points to the gnome and yells "after him!" Soon, the gnome is gone. Fred says he could be anywhere. They see the robotic gnome running towards Future Maze. Soon, the gang is in the maze. Fred says they should split up to find the robot gnome. Scooby and Shaggy take one path and find themselves at a dead-end. Scooby and Shaggy hug each other and start crying. "It was nice knowing you Scooby-old-buddy-old-pal," Shaggy says. "You roo Raggy," Scooby says. "We'll starve if we can't get out," Shaggy says. They see the robot gnome running around. Shaggy points him out, Scooby and Shaggy run after the gnome robot. The robot vanishes. Scooby starts sniffing his trail. Meanwhile, Fred, Daphne, and Velma are searching for the robot gnome. Fred says their search could take hours. Velma says they have to find the gnome and catch the culprit. Fred agrees. Velma says whoever's trying to scare people out of the theme park is good at hacking. Suddenly, a robot dog appears, it's all navy blue with a few stripes of silver metal. It has one glowing yellow eye. Velma says she was reading about what haunts the theme park and the dog is the Robot Hound. The Robot Hound shoots a laser out of its eye. Fred, Daphne, and Velma duck it. Meanwhile, Scooby and Shaggy have sniffed the trail to a Popcorn Stand. Scooby and Shaggy buy some popcorn and go back into the maze. They begin sniffing the trail of the robot gnome, not the trail of the food. Scooby leads them to a Cotton-Candy Stand. Scooby and Shaggy buy cotton candy and go back to the maze. Scooby promises to sniff for the robot gnome this time. He begins. Shaggy says it's strange how one of the robot gnomes didn't get turned off. Shaggy says it might be a robot that was never in the palace. Scooby agrees. He continues sniffing. Meanwhile, Fred, Daphne, and Velma are searching for the robot gnome. They hear something. Zeke is in the maze. He vanishes into thin air. Velma says they should go find Shaggy and Scooby. Fred agrees and so does Daphne. They start looking for Shaggy and Scooby. Speaking of Shaggy and Scooby, the two are following the trail of the robot gnome with Scooby as the sniffer. Scooby says the robot gnome smells odd. They continue following the trail. Shaggy says they've been going in a circle. Scooby is shocked at what Shaggy said. The robot gnome appears from behind and tackles the cowards! Scooby and Shaggy wake up and find themselves in a futuristic tower. The robot gnome is doing something on a computer. "I left the the girl's remote control in the maze!" the robot gnome bellows. Fred, Daphne, and Velma enter, Velma is holding the remote. "We've found our culprit," Velma says. Daphne agrees. The police come in and handcuff the robot gnome. Fred pulls the mask off, it's Derick. Derick wanted the park shut down. One of the policemen reveals themselves to be Zeke. Soon, the gang is driving home. They are taking a robotic gnome home now that they're fixed and helpers again. "Scooby-Dooby-Doo!" the robot gnome says. Everybody laughs. Cast and characters Villains Suspects Locations *Future Palace This is the 1200th page! What'd you think? Comment your opinion below. ↓ Category:Decca03's Stuff